Cowboy Up
by Maya Koppori
Summary: Random collection of short drabbles/oneshots. No plot, just fluff and attempts at humor. Don't like, don't flame. Fight the MBC.
1. Chapter 1

_Randomness in play format: I don't own. More on the way. Trust me._

* * *

IKU: *salute* Good morning, sirs.

KOMAKI: morning ^^

DOJO: Hey.

KOMAKI: Be nicer, Dojo. *whisper* Tell the Princess good morning.

DOJO: X( Good morning, Kasahara. Now get to work.

IKU: Yes sir! *thinking* He's in a good mood today~

**_ELSEWHERE_**

SHIBAZAKI: Oi, Te-zu-ka. *hefts box* This is for your team. You mind?

TEZUKA: ... No. *takes box* I'm on the way in to work right now, so it's fine.

SHIBAZAKI: ^^ Great! Make sure to give my regards to Instructor Dojo~

TEZUKA: *sigh* Okay. *leaves*

SHIBAKAZI: *mutters* At least act like you're jealous, Mr. Perfect.

**_LATER, IN DOJO'S ROOM_**

TEZUKA: *takes large drink* What am I going to do about that woman? She's a demon.

KOMAKI: If you mean Shibazaki-

DOJO: *laugh* Who else? When are you going to ask her out, Corporal?

TEZUKA: o/o Sir-! *gathers himself* What about you and Kasahara, then?!

KOMAKI: I think you two just need to cowboy up.

OTHERS: ...

KOMAKI: It's an expression I learned from Marie; she was reading about the old American west. Cute, isn't it?

OTHERS: *look at each other and then hurriedly drink*

KOMAKI: You guys are too much fun ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_A regular day, but Shibazaki happens to let slip a little more than she means to. But all is well because of her little surprise. Me no onwy._

* * *

"Hey, Asasko." A fellow desk clerk glanced at her slyly from the corner of her eye. "Are you still seeing that guy?"

Shibazaki sighed. "Who, Asahina? Give me a break. The guy was a total sleeze. I can't believe you tried to set me up with him."

Hirose flinched. "You know about that?"

"Of course." Shibazaki smiled sweetly, but menace colored her voice in underlying tones. "And you don't have to worry; I'm not interested in him at all."

From the front desk, she nodded discreetly to another librarian. He was tall, and handsome enough, though nowhere near Shibazaki's standards. He was helping a patron find a book, smiling patiently and calmly answering questions.

Hirose's mood hardened instantly as she looked at him. "That hardly matters if he only looks at you," she grumbled. "Why don't you just get a boyfriend so the rest of us have a chance?"

"Nobody's really caught my eye yet," Shibazaki shrugged. "I mean, it's not like Mr. Perfect is just going to run in here and-"

"Shibazaki!" A carefully muffled shout rang across the lobby and Hikaru Tezuka jogged up to the desk. "I can't wait any longer for that inventory of the fantasy section! Instructor Dojo is going berserk, and he's yelling so much that Kasahara can't even file anything. Well, she can't do anything on a regular day, but now she's just getting in the way more than usual."

"Alright, alright." Shibazaki rolled her eyes to hide her amusement and reached under the desk. It always warmed her twisted little soul to see Tezuka so flustered. "It's organized by author first, title second. So easy, even our resident simpleton could figure it out."

"Thanks," Tezuka breathed in relief. He took the list from her and all but ran back to the stacks.

"What a stickler," Shibazaki hummed. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Hirose just gaped at her. "You like him!" she shouted. Every patron in the library snapped his or her head in their direction. Rose's crush looked especially alarmed.

"Of course; he's a great actor," Shibazaki said smoothly, smiling apologetically toward the staring eyes. She instantly charmed the masses, and all returned to normal.

"Now, Hirose," she whispered darkly. "I don't think you know what you're talking about. That guy is not my type."

"But I saw you-"

"Did you know that I know your parents' address?" Shibazaki interrupted.

"W-What?"

"I also know how many infractions your roommate has, the names of Kasahara's three older brothers, and when the guys on the Task Force get together to drink. I know who likes who, what they do on their days off, and what they say about their friends." Shibazaki held eye contact with the terrified librarian as she gathered steam, and a malevolent aura surrounded their immediate area. "I have my finger on the pulse of this library, in every sense you can imagine. So if you think it's a good idea to start stupid rumors about me to better your chances with your little crush, I won't do anything to stop you. But know this- when I get hit, I hit back harder."

"Y-Yeah." Hirose squeaked. "Um... Oh, was that the dorm advisor calling me? I'd better see what she wants!" Rose scrambled around the edge of the desk and fled into the break room.

Shibazaki pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She really needed to blow off steam every once in a while... Maybe she should take up yoga? She perked up when she remembered her "footnote" on the inventory list she had given Tezuka. She imagined that Instructor Dojo would be reading it any second now.

* * *

"Wakeful Knight," Dojo barked.

"Present and accounted for, sir!" Iku grinned fondly at the well loved copy as she put it in its rightful place. "I could have told you about this one myself!"

"Typical." Tezuka rolled his eyes. "A children's fantasy novel."

"Hey, this book is really special to me!" Iku shouted, blushing slightly. "Someone I really look up to gave me my own copy."

Komaki paused over his paperwork and smiled. "Aw, how sweet. Was this your fabled Prince, Kasahara?"

"Moving on," Dojo cut in tersely. "We're done with fantasy; Tezuka, grab the science-fiction."

"... It's at the front desk, sir." Tezuka avoided his superior's gaze. "I'll run and get it."

"He sure is forgetting stuff out there a lot." Iku smirked at her colleague's retreating form.

Dojo snorted. "Look who's talking, blockhead. While we're waiting, go get some more pens. We're running low."

Iku jumped up and saluted. "Yes, sir!" She ran off with winged heels, dodging clerks and defense members alike.

"She's incredible," Komaki remarked.

"Incredibly reckless," Dojo shot back. Keeping true to his thorough reputation, he scanned the inventory one last time. Below Wakeful Knight, there was an extra note indicated by a hand-drawn asterisk.

"A well-written and inspiring tale," he read aloud. "Makes heroes out of schoolgirls and princes out of officers." Dojo's eyes widened and he hurriedly looked around to see if anyone had heard. Only Komaki seemed to have been affected. His heaving shoulders were a dead giveaway to his smothered laughter.

"She's a real piece of work," Dojo groaned. He glared at his friend. "And you; shut up."

"Yes, your highness~"

"Instructor Dojo, I'm back. Hey, what's-?"

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

"WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?!"

* * *

_Suggestions, anyone? I'm up for just about anything. Fight the MBC._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go; this one's for Lala. Me no owny._

* * *

Iku sighed and slumped in defeat. "This is impossible." Cool wood felt amazingly comfortable under her cheek, and Iku swore that he could have fallen asleep right then and there at her computer. If she was this beat just from desk work, how was she going to fare in the night training coming up in an hour?

"It would be easy if you didn't sleep through all of your classes," Dojo snapped. He slapped another stack of files in front of her. There went her delusions of relief. "I'm officially suspending all of your Task Force duties until this is finished. We both know you're fast on your feet, but you need to learn this. Good luck."

"But Instructor Dojo-!"

"See you. I have night training to supervise." The surly officer swept out of the workroom, leaving Iku deflated and pouting. A quick glance at a digital clock in the corner of her computer screen told her that she would be pulling an all-nighter.

"Stupid chibi officer," she grumbled, stretching her arms above her head. "I can't believe how mean he is." But the paperwork wasn't going to get itself done, and it was all part of being in the Task Force.

"I'm with the Kanto Library Force," Iku murmured to herself. Her Prince's words echoed across time to her, motivating her instantly. "I can do this!"

Iku threw herself into the work, and managed to finish long before she had expected; only three hours had gone by. Very pleased with herself, Iku shut down her computer and grabbed her jacket before flipping off the lights and exiting the workroom.

"Urk!" The breath was driven from her lungs as she unexpectedly ran into something solid. Wheezing, Iku found her bearings just in time to see someone running off down the corridors.

"Hey!" Iku hollered. She tensed to run after the jerk wad, but she spotted something on the floor. Kneeling down for a closer look, Iku found a can of juice, an energy bar, and a note.

_Keep going. Six years isn't enough once you've committed to this. You have the strength, so do it. Make me proud. _It wasn't signed.

"Huh? Who could this be from?" Iku asked aloud, puzzled. She looked again in the direction the stranger had gone. "No way... It couldn't have been..."

* * *

"So you really think that your Prince is somewhere out there in the base?" Shibazaki asked with wide eyes. "Isn't that jumping to conclusions?"

"It has to be him!" Iku exclaimed. She flopped across her bed with a dreamy sigh. "Six years, Shibazaki! That's what the note said. It's exactly how much time has passed since then. And who else would do something like that for me?"

"Oh, I wonder," her roommate grumbled under her breath. "Come on, Kasahara, just go to sleep. It's one in the morning, and I believe you have training tomorrow."

Iku yawned. "I guess you're right. I'll see you in the morning, then." She shut off the lights and crawled into her warm bed, determined to sleep off all of her worries and be fresh for the day to come.

"What a simpleton," Shibazaki laughed to herself. "I hope she has the sense not to bring it up."

* * *

"No way." Tezuka shook his head in disbelief. "You had a _mountain_ of paperwork. How did you finish it in just a few hours?"

"You had the same amount yesterday," Instructor Komaki pointed out. "And you finished before the work day was done."

Tezuka almost, _almost _rolled his eyes at his superior. "Well, yes… But I'm not her! This is the woman who only knows that the 700's in the system are Arts and Recreation because it's where the manga is!"

"It's a perfectly sound way to remember-!"

"What are you idiots yelling about so early in the morning?" Instructor Dojo groaned.

The corporals both snapped to attention. "Good morning, sir!" Tezuka said in a clipped, precise manner. "We-" He broke off. "Sir, are you okay?"

"You look terrible," Iku blurted. "Did you sleep at all last night?!" Seconds passed before she remembered who she was speaking to. "I mean… Good morning?"

"Morning." Dojo stumbled over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. He proceeded to drink it. No creamer, no sugar. "You'd better at least have made some headway on that paperwork, Kasahara, or so help me…"

"She's all done."

"Come again?"

"She finished last night," Komaki repeated with a smile. He shuffled the papers together and presented them to Dojo. "They're flawless; I just checked them. It's incredible."

Iku held her breath and watched Dojo flip through the papers. He looked up at her sharply and Iku flinched, expecting a reprimand. Instead, he grinned at her, the expression even reaching his tired eyes, and patted her head. "Good work, Kasahara. I knew you could do it. I… I'm really proud of you, corporal."

Iku swelled with pride. "Thank you, sir. I had a lot of support from a really special person."

Dojo spat out his coffee, which he had just taken a sip of. "R-Really?"

"Yeah." Iku smiled warmly, oblivious to his reaction. "I guess after all these years, I still have a Prince looking after me."

Silence prevailed in the workroom, and Iku realized her mistake. Number one rule of talking to Instructor Dojo: Don't bring up the P word.

"Well, since you're all done with your work, I guess you're ready to make up for the training you missed last night." Dojo cracked his knuckles. "On your toes, corporal. You have double the training today, and we're taking it to the mat."

* * *

"Was it really necessary to be so hard on her?" Komaki asked in concern. "She's tough, I'll grant you that, but you know she can't stand up to you in a fight."

The two sergeants watched their subordinate limp off to lick her wounds; namely the mangled red flesh that was once her right arm. They could tell without hearing that she was muttering profanities under her breath, cursing Atsushi Dojo to the same place she usually reserved for the MBC.

"She did better," Dojo commented before draining his water bottle. "I actually broke a sweat. And I needed to let off some steam after all of that."

"Hey, she wasn't wrong, was she? Her 'Prince' is supporting her from the shadows every day." Komaki laughed, but quickly became serious. "It doesn't matter how she advances, right? She's moving forward. That's all you should want for her."

"… Komaki…"

"I want a rematch!"Iku stood in front of them, hands on her hips. "You and me, right now."

"There's no Prince on hand to save you," Dojo quipped, smirking. "Are you sure you can take it?" He stood back, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

Iku gaped at him, speechless, and he wondered if he hadn't gone a little too far. He hadn't antagonized her over the whole 'Prince' thing since that day in the restaurant, and as a result he was a little out of touch with Iku's feelings about it.

"I'm sure. I want a rematch." Iku traipsed out to the mat and waited, arms crossed. "Or are you too scared you'll be too short to reach my collar?"

"Oh, you asked for it!" As Dojo shook himself out, Komaki observed the proceedings with curiosity. Although his friends both used fighting words (and actions; watching them fight was terrifying) their banter was playful, without a trace of anger.

"She _is _moving forward," he murmured to himself. "A year ago she would have tried to deck him before they even got to the-" Komaki's eyes widened. "Not that arm lock-! _Get him back, Kasahara!"_

* * *

_No idea, except thank you to Lala for the request. Lynn Beltran? You're next. I've read through volume eight (all that's available to me in English; why doesn't April get here faster?!) and I actually already had the dream scene written. It's in first person, but I'm still counting it as a drabble. Look forward to it and fight the MBC._


	4. Chapter 4

_Lynn Beltran's dream request, ready and waiting! Again, this was originally intended as part of a full fanfic, but then I read volume 8... The plot clashed so terribly that I had to abandon the poor thing. But I kept it on hand, and boy am I glad! Enjoy!_

_PS- This was my first ever attempt at writing anything in first person, so I'm sure it's terrible. Bear with me._

_PPS- Oh, yeah. Spoilers for some things after volume... Was it six or seven? It takes place during Iku's inquiry._

* * *

"It's getting worse," I blubbered into my pillow.

"I know," Shibazaki sighed. I felt her pat my shoulder through my favorite blanket. "The last inquiry is in just two days, and then everything will go back to normal. You'll see."

"People will still look at me weird," I sniffled. "You don't know what it's like; it won't just go away." She didn't know what I was going through. Shibazaki was _perfect. _She was the last person to be singled out as the 'weak link' of the Library Force. Charismatic as she was, she would've been able to talk her way out of incrimination in ten seconds flat.

"Oh well. I'm just repeating what Dojo told me," she shrugged. "And he should know, shouldn't he?"

She was right; both my Prince and Instructor Dojo had gone through the exact same thing. I instantly wiped my eyes and flipped over onto my back. Why was I being so emotional? It was almost over. There was no way I was going to give up when I was so close to being free. I could almost hear Instructor Dojo yelling for me to tough it out, and it made me smile a little. I stretched, finally resigning myself to try and sleep after a long day of office work. I couldn't clear my name without a good night's sleep, and I wasn't going to let them down.

"That's our girl," Shibazaki laughed, giving me one of her rare encouraging smiles. "I've missed that determined look." She walked over to the door and turned out the lights before climbing onto the top bunk. "He believes in you, you know," she whispered. "We all know that you can make it, Iku."

Even with her kind words, I fell asleep restlessly. Images from past inquiries, as well as the blank stares of my coworkers, haunted my dreams. The librarians talked behind my back while the inquisitors twisted my words around, always trying to trip me up. By the third time I woke up in a cold sweat, it was two thirty and I had had enough.

I tried thinking of fun things to shake off the gloom; defeating monsters, or becoming an epic hero. But it wasn't like I wanted to kill Colonel Hikoe… Well, not _seriously_, so it didn't help. It was time to think of calming things.

_Rustling leaves in the forest. A winding stream trickling in the background._

That was better. What else?

_The relief of cold water quenching an hours-old thirst. The sun flickering through the branches. Cool earth under me, and solid bark against my back. A solid form against mine. A broad shoulder to lean on. And always, the gentle touch of that hand._

I was out like a light.

* * *

"Good mornings, sirs," I saluted cheerfully. Instructor Komaki waved as he greeted me with a smile, and I turned to Instructor Dojo. When I first joined his team, he would hardly acknowledge me if it wasn't to chew me out. I would get a 'Hey' or a 'You're late!' sometimes, but mostly silence. Today, I had his full attention.

"Morning, Kasahara." He looked right into my eyes, and it was unnerving. It was like he was trying to read my mind. "Are you getting enough sleep?" he asked suddenly. "You'll need your energy for the next few days."

"Yes sir." I cringed inwardly, not wanting to know what he'd say if I told him _how _I was sleeping so peacefully. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

He held eye contact for a moment longer- trying to see if I was telling the truth, no doubt- and then he smiled. "Good girl. It's almost over. Make us proud."

I clicked my heels and snapped to attention. "Sir!"

* * *

_Okay, I'm out of ideas... More, please! If not, I'll pull out some ShibazakixAsahina angst... Or leave the fluff behind altogether. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Fight the MBC._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, sorry about the huge hiatus. Inspiration has storing died different fields lately. But I literally got smacked in the face by this one. I NEED Book 9. Like now. So please, no spoilers in the reviews! **_

_**Warning: Spoilers from Volume 8, mentions of assault. **_

* * *

Marie was still shaking. From her toes to her fingertips, she was convulsing. It made her skin crawl, made her want to scrub every inch of her skin with steel wool, made her want to burn her skin off with acid.

Because she could still feel it. She could feel the man's touch, his putrid breath down her neck, his crushing weight against her. Marie could still feel the curse of his hands on her body, and she couldn't make it go away.

"Here." A cup, billowing steam from the top, was placed in front of her. Marie looked up to see Miss Shibazaki staring down at her, like she was a wild rabbit that might bolt at any second.

She couldn't make herself say 'thank you.' She couldn't make herself say anything at all as she sat and sat and sat there in the library break room.

Why hadn't she screamed? Why did she just stand there, silent, unspeaking? Why did she let it happen when she could have called for help?

Marie automatically reached out to take the cup, but quickly jerked it back and placed both in her lap. She would never be able to hold onto it.

Why was she still shaking?

The door was thrown open with a sharp bang, and a breathless figure was standing in the doorway, clutching the frame. His tie was crooked, his blonde hair disheveled. Still gasping from his sprint, his eyes went straight to Marie.

Marie had never been happier to see him in her entire life. She jumped up and ran to Komaki- her best friend, her mentor, the love of her life- and she threw her arms around him with no intention of letting go.

Komaki returned the embrace securely, without question or hesitation, but shudders still wracked Marie's body, unrelenting.

There were explanations, but Marie didn't hear any of them. She didn't need to relive what had happened. The only thing she was aware of for a while was that Komaki hadn't touched her since she had hugged him. He was listening gravely to Shibazaki, and all the while the sensation of shaking and jerking slithered through her.

After what seemed like both hours and mere seconds, Komaki was gently leading her by the hand. They were almost to her house when she stumbled to a halt.

"What's the matter?" Komaki asked gently. He didn't budge his careful, delicate purchase on her hand. "We're almost there."

"Komaki!" Marie blurted, the first words she'd spoken since before being assaulted. She gulped down her fear and looked up into his eyes. "I can't stand it! I can't stand it knowing that the last person to touch me was... Him."

If they hadn't been already, her hands would be shaking from the desperation in her grip.

Carefully, slowly, Komaki pulled her into another, much stronger hug. "I didn't know you wanted me to touch you," he murmured into her hair. "I'm sorry. And I promise- I WILL make the library safe for you again."

"But-!"

"Just wait." Komaki firmly pushed her away. "Wait for me. Can you do that?"

Marie sniffed and nodded, and Komaki walked her the rest of the way in silence. She understood that he was trying not to hurt her by getting too close after her experience, but he was the one person she wanted the closest.

"We're going to catch him," Komaki promised before he left. "And nothing like this is ever going to happen again."

"But what if..." Marie raised her voice at Komaki's questioning look. It was the one he always gave her when she spoke too quietly. "When it happened, I was too scared. I couldn't talk. I couldn't get help. I should've, and maybe if I had-"

"Stop." A large hand caressed the side of her face. "There is no way that any of this is your fault. This pig is going to answer for what he's been doing." Feathery light, he placed a light kiss on Marie's forehead. "Go and rest. Your mom is waiting."

As Marie watched him go, strides much longer and quicker than the ones he had used while walking with her, a faint tingle began to form where his lips had touched her skin. It wasn't like the shivers. It was warm, and felt like love and home. It wasn't until Komaki had disappeared from her sight that Marie realized that she wasn't shaking anymore.

She hasn't been since the moment he held her.

* * *

_**So up next is the friendship of Dojo and Komaki :3 R&R and fight the MBC. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! Rizreviewer, this one's all yours! **

**Warning: Two instances of foul language. **

* * *

On a sunny day in Kyoto, the new recruits of the library forces stumbled off of their busses and rubbed their eyes, blinking a long ride's worth of naps out of their eyes.

Mikihisa Komaki looked around, almost awed by the sheer elegance of the place. It was hard to believe that this library base would be both his home and workplace, but here he was.

"Boo!" A quick finger poked his back, sending shivers up his spine.

Quickly regaining his composure, Komaki chuckled at his best friend. "Very mature, Dojo. I'm shaking in my boots."

"You should be! We're finally going to get into the action!" Dojo laughed. He jumped up and caught his friend in a headlock. "Can you believe it? We actually made it."

"Alright, alright!" Komaki surrendered and they followed the flow of recruits into the men's dorms. There was a giant traffic jam in front of the room assignment board, and it was left to the taller of the two to find their names.

"I can't believe it," he murmured, Dojo still hanging on his shoulder to try to get a better view. "We actually got roomed together."

"That's great!" Dojo laughed again and clapped Komaki on the back. "Lead the way."

"You'd better get serious quick, Dojo," Komaki jibed. "They don't take kindly to jokers, I hear." But he was smiling as he listened to his friend yammer on.

"I'm going to do great here, Komaki. I know it." Pure fire flashed in Dojo's eyes, backed by serious determination. "This is the best way to fight these stupid censorship laws. Right on the front lines!"

* * *

"I didn't think the front lines involved so much paper," Dojo was groaning a few hours later.

"We have to work our way up." Komaki carefully stacked his papers on top of the desk, finally finished. "You didn't think you'd be shooting guns on the first day, did you?"

"Of course not!" Dojo snapped. "But look at this!" He sifted through his own disorganized stack. "Book orders, inventory, employee records- WE'RE SORTING RECORDS ON HOW MANY BOOKS WERE DAMAGED FROM FOOD IN THE LAST HALF A CENTURY!"

A door slammed open to their right, and both newbies jumped to attention as their new commanding officer burst in. "What's with all the noise in here?" He glared them down, eyes flitting from one to the other.

"Sorry, sir," Komaki apologized promptly. "We were... Just finishing up?"

"Hm." The officer appraised both recruits work. "Hey, shorty. Come with me. We'll work on desk work later."

"Y-Yessir." Dojo shot a panicked look at his friend before following the older man out of the room.

"Don't mess your pants, Dojo," the man laughed as they walked. "You're not in trouble."

"Oh." Dojo relaxed almost instantly. "Thank you for telling me, sir. I was starting to worry."

"Nothing to worry about," he laughed again. "Name's Genda. Don't mind being called sir, though... Maybe I'll be commander one day and everyone will call me that!"

Dojo chuckled in spite of himself. This Genda person would make a great leader- he seemed like such an easygoing guy, but could also be seriously intimidating. "So what did you need me for, sir?"

Genda smacked himself in the forehead, as if he himself had forgotten.

"That's right! Suit up, Dojo! I need a sparring partner to help demonstrate for the Defense Team recruits."

* * *

Dojo waited patiently on the mat, legs folded and hands in his lap. The stares and whispers from the recruits were starting to get to him, especially since he could rationalize their thinking.

Who's that?

I've never seen him before.

He looks too young to be an instructor.

Don't you mean too short?

"All right!" Genda's booming voice silenced the room in a heartbeat before he even came into view from behind the screen door. "So you all want to be in the Library Defense Force? Today we're going to see what you've got. Partner up and mirror me and Dojo, here."

Everyone milled around for a minute, finding their buddies quickly, and soon everyone had a partner.

"Now watch; I'm going to try to take Dojo to the ground." The words were barely out of Genda's mouth, much less into Dojo's comprehension, when they were turned into action. Unprepared, Dojo went down with one well placed shove to the shoulder.

"First lesson: as soon as you're standing, you have to be ready. You can't let your guard down, not even around your best buddies. If you forget that in battle, you're dead meat.

"Second lesson," he continued. "Be a good sport." Grinning, Genda extended a hand to help Dojo up, which he gratefully accepted. "Nobody likes getting one-upped. So no bragging, boasting, or blustering allowed."

A few snickers sounded from the back of the group. Dojo immediately homed in on two pairs in the back corner. All four looked like they were struggling not to laugh.

Dojo decided he didn't like them.

"Now, I'm going to try that again," Genda warned. "You can dodge, block, or whatever. Just don't fall down."

"Sir." Dojo concentrated on his center of gravity, which was much lower due to his height. He spaced his feet apart, bent his knees, and waited. He had no intention of moving an inch.

This time, Genda shoved with both hands. They struck each of Dojo's shoulders, jarring his stance. But his feet both remained firmly in the floor. Dojo might have been small, but he was solid as a rock.

The grin on Genda's face was blinding. "Perfect!" He clapped Dojo on the back. "Congrats, kid. You just earned yourself a spot in the Task Force!"

A chorus of outrage and shock rose from the recruits. Dojo just stood there, still in his defensive stance and a little shell shocked.

"Pipe down!" Genda barked. "Do you know how strong I am, boys?" His eyes gleamed with sadistic mirth. "You're about to find out how much control it takes to stay on your feet in my presence!" With a cry, Genda tackled the nearest recruit, instigating a wrestling match thirty men strong.

* * *

"Well, looks like public enemy number one made it back alive."

Komaki's voice was too loud. The dorm lights were too bright. Everything was too much anything for all of the bumps and bruises Dojo sported that evening.

Wincing, Dojo lowered himself to the bottom bunk with a drawn out moan. "You heard about that, huh?"

"I don't think there's anyone on the base who hasn't."

"I don't get it," Dojo complained. "Why did he have to choose me out of all of the new recruits to spar with? And what does my stance have to do with the Task Force?"

Komaki smiled and brought over some tea. "Maybe he just saw how special your talent is."

"Yeah, right. Thanks." Dojo blew on the hot tea and took a small sip. "But now everyone hates me for getting in so easily. I wasn't even selected by a high ranking officer. Is this even a legitimate promotion?"

It took a few minutes for Komaki to come up with an answer for that. "What is Genda's rank?"

"He's-" Dojo blinked. "He never told me. Weird."

"There you go, then."

"Oh God... Komaki, what if he's a-a colonel or something?!" Dojo scrambled to remember anything to clue him in, but came up blank.

Komaki chuckled and collected their empty cups before turning off the lights and climbing into bed. "Don't worry about it too much. You'll see- this will blow over once the others move up the ranks."

* * *

It didn't blow over. The next few weeks were torture for Dojo, a constant bludgeoning of hateful pranks coupled with harsh training. It stated out small; rude drawings in his books, shoes disappearing for days on end, and salt in his cereal. Komaki stood by him, and tried to assure him that things would get better. And it became easy to forget himself in his training and block out the others.

Then suddenly, it got a lot worse. Ink turned to razor blades, salt became bugs, and three pairs of shoes never found their way home. Dojo started losing sleep, and showing up late was not something the Task Force permitted.

He felt the victorious glares of the others on his back every time he had to run laps for being tardy. He heard them plotting on new ways to mess with him. He saw the circles forming under his own eyes grow darker each morning when he looked in the mirror, as well as Komaki's concern.

"This is harassment, Atsushi," he finally hissed one day, more put out than Dojo had ever seen him. "If you don't go to Genda, I will."

"Like hell," Dojo grumbled, brushing past him. "You can't wimp out on these kinds of people. You have to face it without flinching. Snitching isn't an option."

Komaki only grunted in response and stalked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Dojo sighed into his towel as he slipped out of the showers and into the cool night air. He had really needed a hot soak. Now maybe he could sleep.

Smack. The sound ricocheted off of the high walls of the dorm buildings, followed by a less resonant thump. Even with the echoes, Dojo easily located the source in a side corridor.

"What's wrong with you?" a nasally voice bellowed. "So what if we pick on the bastard a little? What's it to you?"

Another smack. "That's my best friend you've been harassing. He's too good of a person to do anything about it, so someone has to."

"Why, you little-"

When Dojo peeked around the corner into the alleyway, three of the guys were holding Komaki while the fourth reared back to hit him. Somewhere in the red haze that began to well up behind Dojo's eyes, he identified them as the giggling jerks from his very first day.

"Hey."

"What?" The lone thug looked up just in time to feast upon a mouthful of angry fist. He was out like a light. Dojo knocked out another man before the remaining two gained some sense and ran, dropping Komaki unceremoniously in the dirt.

"Mikihisa!" Dojo ran to his friend and dropped to his knees. "What were you thinking, you idiot?!"

"You would've gotten mad if I snitched," Komaki frowned. "So I found out who had started all of this and tried to get them to stop. What else was I supposed to do?"

Dojo spluttered, trying not to stare at his friend's bloodied face. His eye was quickly darkening from a bruise, and his lip sported a few fresh cuts. At least he'd been fighting back; his knuckles showed evidence of powerful punches.

"Not this!" Dojo finally said. "Now what are we going to do?"

"You're going to sit back and let the big boys handle it!" The shadow of the one and only Captain Genda fell over the two. Each of his hands dragged one of the flighty thugs by the collar. They were whimpering like the bogey man had caught them.

Dojo and Komaki each saluted quickly before Genda laughed and put them at ease. "Good punch, Dojo. Knew my training paid off."

"Wha-? Sir, what are you even doing here?"

Genda sighed, and released his hold on his captives. They looked at each other, as if assessing whether or not to run again, but resigned themselves to apologizing darkly and taking their friends to the infirmary.

Genda, meanwhile, plunked himself down next to Dojo and Komaki, leaning back to look at the sky. "Do you remember the first day? When I made you a TF member?"

"How could I forget?" Dojo asked blandly.

Genda nodded. "Good point. In any case, I knew things would turn sour. They're just like little kids, these newbies. No offense."

"Little taken," Komaki smiled.

"There's a good man. So of course, I watched you to see if anything happened. Obviously, it did." Genda leveled his gaze at both of his subordinates. "Why didn't you report it, Dojo? We have zero toleration for harassment- it's the preschool playground for terrorism."

Dojo was still trying to find a coherent response when Komaki answered for him. "There were dozens of anonymous people involved," he pointed out. "And even if it was just one, Dojo doesn't like asking for help. It's not like him."

Genda nodded sagely before calmly reached out and thumping Dojo on the forehead.

"What the heck was that?!" Dojo howled, nursing his newest ache.

"Your third lesson!" Genda pointed an accusing finger at both boys. "There's a Task Force for a reason! None of us can fight these battles alone. You need to remember that one member's battle automatically applies to the rest of us." His big smile came back stronger than ever. "We're here to help you become better. Don't ignore us and try to take on the world on your own."

That smile undid everything Dojo had tried to lock up all month, and he cried. He cried for every missed wink of sleep, for every whisper and glare, for every hungry morning.

"We're right here, Dojo," Komaki murmured. "Use what we give you; it's how you get stronger."

Dojo wiped his eyes and smiled his appreciation. "Thank you... Both of you. At least the worst is over."

"That's the spirit!" Genda laughed. "Now get to bed, you rowdy kids! I expect you both for training in the morning."

That caught them off guard. Komaki pointed at himself. "Me too, sir?"

"Of course! Where else would the newest member of the Task Force go during Task Force mandatory training exercises?"

Understanding had Komaki tearing up a little bit too. It was a responsibility he wouldn't trade for the world.

"Before that, we should at least get your face checked out," Dojo commented. "The rugged look doesn't suit you."

"You go on, Dojo. I'll take him." Genda clapped a hand on Komaki's shoulder before either could protest and steered him toward the nurse.

"Captain?" Komaki murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I'm right for this," he said. "I'm not really a fighter. I mean, Dojo and I used to work out every once in a while, but-"

Genda cut him off with a wave of his hand. "We're not interested in raw strength alone, although that can help. The Force is about loyalty, courage, and strength of will. Both you and Dojo have plenty of all of that and more."

"Lesson number four, sir?"

"You catch on quick, don't you? I like it!"

* * *

"Things are all taken care of, Commander." Genda held his salute until Inamine smiled and waved him away. In spite of his disability, the commander of the Kanto library forces was still the most intimidating man Genda had ever met.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on Atsushi Dojo for me," the commander said sincerely. "I've wanted to step in for weeks now, but I'm not one to force assistance on others."

"Piece of cake!" Genda swelled with pride. Both Dojo and Komaki would be great assets to the team- he would make sure of it. "But sir, if you don't mind my asking, why the special interest in Dojo?"

Commander Inamine sighed deeply and steepled his fingers together.

"This old man might not be the fighter he once was, but I've always had my ways of acquiring certain information."

"... You were wandering the library again and saw something, didn't you?"

Inamine allowed himself a devious smirk. "Whatever gave you that idea? If a certain young man were to be in the library on his first day on the job and offer a pitiful old timer his help, how would I know?"

"That's all it took?" Genda asked, shocked. "That's why you wanted me to test out his skills that day?" He shook his head. "I don't get you at all, sir."

"It takes a special kind of person to catch my eye, Captian. A very special kind of person indeed."

* * *

**Well, that went a little out of control. Rizreviewer's request for the exploration of Dojo and Komaki's friendship (kind of?) with a dash of interference from Genda and the commander. Read and review, and fight the MBC. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rizreviewer, I'm sorry this is so late. Coming back from spring break brought unprecedented amounts of homework. Again, this is for you! **

**Me no own.**

* * *

"Jeez, what was that about?" Dojo wondered aloud. Kasahara messing up wasn't anything new, but she had never acted like such a little kid in front of him before. She needed to grow up and stand on her own two feet.

Guilt immediately swelled in his chest as he remembered the events of the previous day. It was the rookies' very first raid, and a tough one at that. It was enough to make even the bullheaded Kasahara a little shaky.

Making his way down the stairs to the break room, Dojo frowned. No, that wasn't right. No matter how intimidating the MBC could be, Kasahara had seemed fine, even directly after running into a gunfight. She had natural courage, and determination to see her goals to the end. Rappelling down the side of a building was a walk in the park to her. So what on Earth could have struck such fear into her eyes when he asked-?

"He wants to go out with her." The voice echoed in the empty stairwell. It came from above him. Dojo turned to find Kasahara's roommate, Asako Shibazaki, smiling down at him like an angel.

Dojo didn't know her well, but he knew her reputation; sharp as a tack, an ace clerk, and looks that any woman would kill for. But as he stared into her seraphic expression, he found something unsettling there. It was the look of someone who knew a secret.

At his bewildered look, she continued. "Tezuka asked Kasahara out. Isn't that funny? They hated each other." A chuckled escaped Shibazaki's lips. "Iku is flipping out! But you know what I did? I gave her a push. Tezuka gets MY approval." Leaning on the rail with her face cradled delicately in one palm, Shibazaki smiled. "What's YOUR opinion of this recent development, Instructor Dojo?"

Dojo stared, barely caring that he hasn't been able to get a word in edgewise throughout that whole time. Kasahara... And Tezuka? It was inconceivable. Letting alone the fact that Hikaru hated the girl's guts, he just couldn't see it.

_In any case, there's no way she'll say yes, _Dojo thought automatically_. She's in love with-_

There was absolutely no excuse for believing that with such certainty, and Dojo knew it. He tried to picture it; how it would feel to watch his corporal grow out of her silly obsession and go out with a nice guy like Tezuka.

He didn't like it, and there was no excuse for that, either.

"I'm their boss, not their mother," Dojo finally said. He turned away to hide his face. "I'm not interested I'm what they do in their free private life."

"Hmm." Dojo could have sworn that Shibazaki almost sounded disappointed. Then he heard the words that made the least amount of sense out of all he'd heard that day.

"In that case, are you interested in me, Instructor Dojo?"

His eyes were back on hers in an instant, and his eyebrows arched high on his face at the look of pure contentment on Asako's face.

"I'll be very loyal and attend to your every need," she smiled. "How about it?"

Dojo looked at her hard for a long minute. This was the most gorgeous woman in the entire library asking him out. She had a wicked figure, a keen mind, and a passion for her work. She was perfect.

So why didn't he feel anything over the shock of the news about Kasahara?

"I'll pass," he replied. "I don't think I can take the competition of a literal army of jealous men."

Shibazaki pouted. "Aw. You couldn't be bothered to fight them off? You must not be that attracted to me."

That got Dojo's smile back in place as he walked away. "Don't be silly."

* * *

_"Are you interested in me?" _

The words haunted her, but not as much as Dojo's answer. It was far from the first time Shibazaki had been turned down. In middle school, boys and girls alike had scorned her. They had seen her heartlessness at work, and wanted nothing to do with her. Even if she hadn't asked anyone out, she knew that she would have been rejected. That almost hurt worse than an actual rejection.

However, Dojo _was_ the first person to turn her down since high school- her big transformation into the new Asako. She listened, she cared, she knew everything about everyone, and she was a total knockout. What man could resist her?

Apparently, short men in high places.

It wasn't like her heart was broken. She had only meant to stir things up a little- the look on his fave when she told him about Tezuka and Kasahara was priceless! However, her question had been sincere. Sure, she had viewed the instructor as a prospect, and it might have hurt her feelings, but she kept that to herself. Nobody rebounds faster than Asako Shibazaki. But her pride took a huge hit, and it brought back some of the old insecurities.

_Was her facade weakening? Had he seen through to her ugly self? What could possibly have-?_

Shibazaki looked up from applying her nighttime beauty mask to examine her snoring roommate. There wasn't anything extraordinary about Iku. Nothing at all. She was a total tomboy, sleeping with one arm slung over the edge of the bed and drool shining on the corner of her mouth. Shibazaki turned back to the mirror, subtly checking her figure. Her looks were a weapon of destruction masking her true devious nature. It was the perfect lure... at least, that's what she had thought. What did Dojo see in Iku that made her more appealing than THIS?

"... Stupid jerk," Iku muttered in her sleep. "I'll show YOU an armlock..." Still fast asleep, Iku reached out and decked an invisible Dojo, a triumphant smile forming on her dreaming face when she took him down. "Heh..." She fell still again with no further movement except for her snores.

Seriously- how in the world? Was there something wrong with Dojo? Like a severe lack of taste in women?

Shibazaki sighed and finished preparing for bed. It felt bad to be thinking of her good friend this way, but it wasn't personal. It was simply a fact of life that men drooled over her like dogs. The fact that Instructor Dojo didn't jump at the chance to be with her confused her deeply. It just didn't make sense, and she did not like it when things didn't add up.

"You're a strange one, Kasahara," she whispered. "Just what is it? What draws his eye?"

Lying awake that night, it hit her. Of course. There was only one thing that would rationalize a healthy adult male turning her down for a lesser beauty. That would make her the most captivating individual in his life.

Love.

The one thing she had resigned herself to never having. People like her didn't deserve the kind of romance that spanned time and space.

But simpletons who chased their dream prince all the way into a war did. The only things standing in their way now were Iku's stupidity and Dojo's pride.

"Hmm," Shibazaki pondered, a sly grin crossing her features. "We'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

* * *

**Yay! I'm done . Anything else for me, people? Writing is the only thing keeping me sane right now. Read and review, and fight the MBC.**

**Signed,**

**Moony/Maya Koppori**


End file.
